


Alochol

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [26]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared makes his two bandmates realize the repercussions of a hangover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alochol

 Jared watched with disgust as Tomo and Shannon shared another round of whiskey. The band were nestled away in the bus, some close friends and the crew celebrating yet another award for their record. With a heavy sigh, Jared left the party to hide in his bunk aggravated with his brother’s and friend’s behavior.

-

                Jared couldn’t help but smirk as he watched Tomo and Shannon stumble out of their bunks the next morning. Each man was holding their heads, groaning in pain. Snickering behind his cup of coffee, Jared smiled as Tomo and Shannon fell into their seats in the booth, the two men laying their heads on the cool tabletop.

                “Good morning!” shouted Jared.

                “Not so loud!” grumbled Shannon, “Jesus Jay.”

                “Why not? It’s a beautiful morning!” Jared exclaimed, “To live! To love! To…uh…thrive!”

                “Jared, shut the fuck up.” Tomo growled.

                “I was thinking about going shopping today,” Jared mused loudly, “Do you two idiots wish to come with?”

                “Oh come on Jay, we’re hungover,” whined Shannon.

                “I don’t care,” spat Jared, “You two should be old enough to understand what alcohol does to you! Damn it you two,” he growled, “and you wonder why I don’t allow alcohol on this bus.” He said before stomping out.


End file.
